


Mittens

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [15]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bickering, Cold Weather, Drabble, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Parental Fifth Doctor, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Doctor doesn’t want his companions to get cold.





	Mittens

The Doctor turns around as he hears his three companions enter the console room, and sighs. They are dressed just as they were earlier, despite being told to get ready to go out in the snow.

“Didn’t you listen?” he says, pulling a woollen hat onto his head. “It’s very cold outside, under zero degrees Celsius. You need to wear something warm.”

“We’ll be fine,” Tegan insists.

“I think you might be exaggerating,” Adric says.

“You don’t need to worry, Doctor,” Nyssa says.

The Doctor sighs and throws a long scarf at Tegan. “Just get changed.”

Tegan grins. “Yes, Dad.”


End file.
